Star Butterfly
|-|Base= |-|Golden Mewberty= Summary Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She has a very carefree nature and is quite gullible, but as of the episode "Baby" she's been shown to have a skill level far beyond her mother. She's a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Power and Stats Key: Without Wand | Mewberty | With Royal Magic Wand | Golden Mewberty Form Tier: 8-C | 8-C, likely higher | Varies, Possibly 5-B with some of her stronger spells, Low 2-C with better control over the wand, 2-A with full potential | Unknown, likely 2-A Name: Princess Star Butterfly Age: 14, 15 as of “Stump Day” Height: 5' 2" Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Classification: Mewman, Princess of Mewni, Echo Creek Academy foreign exchange student, Queen-in-training, Magical Princess From Another Dimension, Mewnian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology (Is a mewman.), Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Space-Time Manipulation (Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes. Upon Star using her wand to solve a math problem, she caused a problem that was going to destroy all infinite universest.), Magic (Could use her own magic to open the door,), Flight (Could fly upward.), Energy Blast (Could casually form blast of energy without the wand.), Clairvoyance (Via All-Seeing Eye.), Magical Object Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Butterfly Physiology, True Flight (Grew wings.), Multiple Arms (Grows extra arms.), Dimensional Travel | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, The following abilities are acquired via Magic & Reality Warping: Wand Magic, Spell Casting, Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy.), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning.), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air.), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back".), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with her wand, froze time.), Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life.), Ice Manipulation (Froze Tom.), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms.), Telekinesis (With an unnamed telekinesis spell.), Illusion Creation (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination".), Animal Manipulation (Several of her spells summon animals to help her fight.), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand.), Rainbow Manipulation (Caused a rainbow explosion.), Rainbow Combat, Rainbow Attacks, Magic Generation, Rainbow Magic, Binding Magic, Binding Attacks, Time Magic, Laser Magic, Pyrotechnic Magic, Mental Projection (Via Royal Magic Wand.), Explosion Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to come out of the wand.), Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help her breathe underwater.), Flight (Via cloud.), Transmutation (Can transform various things with her wand.), Sentient Magic (Wield various sentient spells.), Fruit/Vegetable Attacks, Powers Via Object (Via Royal Magic Wand.) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Portal Creation (Created several portals while flying through space.), True Flight, Regeneration Negation (One shotted Toffee.), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Stated by alternate timeline Star.) Attack Potency: Building Level (Can harm monsters, even stated to be able to defeat hordes with them. Same monsters can tank basic attacks from her wand.) | Building Level, likely higher (Superior to her base form. Can effortlessly pick up cars.) | Varies, Possibly Planet Level (Her Mega-Explosive Crystal Laser can apparently neutralize entire planets.), Low Multiversal Level with better control over the wand (Froze time on a universal scale, in which they needed the help of Father Time himself. Father Time later implied that they slightly damaged the concept of time. The wand itself is capable of destroying the universe. The royal book itself talks about how to restore destroyed universes.), Multiverse+ Level with full potential (Was stated by Baby to be far superior to her mother , who could fight off Toffee for a little bit. Toffee refers to the wand as "all the power in the universe".) | Unknown, Likely Multiverse+ Level (One-shotted Toffee who was now completely unaffected by Eclipsa level spells.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Via scaling to Marco who eventually could catch Hekapoo, the latter of which could run across the circumference of a planet in approximately 4 seconds.) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Building Class (Stated to have fought and beaten monsters. The monsters should likely at least scale to Buff Frog who ripped off a lamp post. Monsters can also tank hits from Star's wand.) Durability: Large Building Level (Tanked a hit from Ludo's wand.) | Large Building Level, likely higher | Large Building Level, possibly Small Town Level (Can tank the whispering spell, the same spell that destroyed Ludo's castle. ) | Unknown physically, Multiverse+ Level via magic protection (Should be stronger than Moon Butterfly's Mewberty form, which could tank hits from Toffee. But unknown if he was using the wands full power. Also has inconsistent durability feats in this form.) Stamina: High Range: Varies depending on her spell. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite her usual tendencies, Star is actually pretty smart. She's capable of creating her own spells and re-creating the book of spells into her own notebook.) Weaknesses: Can be quite the airhead at times, and be easily tricked. Others Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand, Dimensional Scissors, and Sword. Notable Attacks/Technique: *All her spell's listed here Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Adventurers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists‏‎ Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users